I will go to you like the first snow
by cherryblossoms234
Summary: Hana Uchiha was an unusual Uchiha with blond hair. Starting of as a medic follow her path on becoming a shinobi. I am really bad at writing summaries. Basically set during the waring states era. Pairing: Madara x OC Rated: M for violence and other subjects
1. Chapter 1

**Hello thank you for reading my story as of now the story is a Madara x OC story, with slight Tobirama x OC. I've decided to rate the story M, because many of the themes in my story are not suitable for younger audiences. This story is set in the warring states period and beyond. Anyway enjoy the story and leave a comment or a vote. Thank you!**

* * *

The day I was born the first snow of that winter came. The snow that year came late and my village was covered in it that night. Despite being born on a snowy night I was named Hana, meaning flower. And so I grew, just like a flower. The village my mother lived in was small and she settled at the outskirts of it, as an midwife. Though my mother was highly respected, she was also looked down upon, as I was a child out of wedlock. My father she told me was a shinobi, who was killed in battle. I never knew him, but my mother told me a lot about him.

At the age of nine my mother fell ill. The following winter I did all I could to save her, but it was not enough. She passed on leaving me, all alone in this sad and lonely world. In the spring after her passing, while I was mourning a weird sensation swapped over me. My vision was blurry, but then as sharp as never before. I rubbed my eyes, but it didn't go away. Looking into the mirror, I starred at a pair of red eyes. It were my eyes, but they were glowing in crimson color and inside a pattern in black had formed and I was shaking. Then I heard a knock at the wooden door, two elders entered. I fell to my knees and they were in shock as they saw my eyes.

"So her father really was a red eyed demon.", the elder man said, as I passed out, drifting into darkness. When I came to me, I was in my home, besides me a man waiting. He had a large hat and bag. The man was middle aged and looked like a traveler, but taking a closer look, I could see a sword and a pouch filled with kunai hanging from his belt. His dark onyx eyes starred upon me mercilessly.

"What are you doing inside my house?", I voice quietly, getting up from my futon.

He sits unwavering stating:"I am here to escort you to the Uchiha village." His voice is deep and scary, so he really is a shinobi, an Uchiha. My friends from the village told me that they are rich, powerful, but also violent and bloodthirsty.

"Are you feeling well so you can travel.", he asks.

"Y-Yes.", I stutter, looking at him. What does he want? Where are we going? I don't dare to ask.

"You have ten minutes to pack your things, it's better to move now, then we'll be there at sun down.", he says. In the space between the wooden planks of the hut I can see the sun gleeming in red, it is rising. I start taking out a bag and pack in some clothes, soap, a few of my mothers pictures and paintings and two books. Around my neck I wear a necklace, from my mother, one my father gave to her.

As I am about to roll my futon and pack it in my bag, the man stops me and says:"You won't need that. In the Uchiha village you will get anything you need."

Then we leave. I feel my heart sting as we leave my village behind. He didn't allow me to say goodbye to my friends, neither did he allow me to visit my mothers grave for the last time. We walked the whole day. Luckily in spring the heat is barable. My old shoes were not the number one equitment and soon my feet started to bleed. The man than stopped and offered to carry me. Certainly I didn't expect that, but then again we are faster that way. Somewhere along the way he asks me:"What is your name?"

"Hana Tachibana.", I reply instinctly. Tachibana was my mothers name.

"No, wrong Hana Uchiha.", he corrects me.

"Why Uchiha?", I ask confused.

"Your eyes were red, that means that your father was one of our clan. So you are an Uchiha.", the shinobi explains.

"What is your name?", I want to know.

"Yamakoshi. Uchiha.", he replies.

"Did you know my father?", I want to know, as he must be around his age.

"What was his name?", he wants to know. Sure his name. My mother never told me his last name, but his first name she said all the time.

"Kenta.", I state, his body reaction is weird, he stops and sets me down.

"Kenta?", he asks and rubs his sweat. My feet touch the grass. I simply nod.

"He was a great shinobi and an even greater friend. I am sorry he got killed. I never knew he had a daughter. He died nine years ago. How old are you?", he asks.

"Nine.", I wimmer. When I was little I was jealous of all of my friends with complete families. I asked myself a lot, why I wasn't as fortunate. But then I accepted it.

"I am sorry, but we need to get going.", he says and help me back on his back. Around dawn we arrived at the Uchiha Clan, or rather fortress. I slept the last bit of the way. My eyes opened to the crack of the great gates opening. The noise was loud. Yamakoshi dropped me of at the main house, but not before handing me a rice ball.

"Take care.", he said and went home. Meanwhile a maid escorts me to the council. My feet are still bare and I am covered in dirt from head to toe. My clothes are washed out and ripped at some ends. The woman holds a distance to me, seems like I am smelly too. Ever since my mother died no one took care of me and I stayed by her side ever since her death two weeks ago. The maid opens up the door to a great hall and I am send inside.

The Uchiha village is amazing, big and strong. The main manor is a sight to behold. It wooden and looks like a small palace. The gardens are beautiful and everything is so clean. Historic paintings decorate the hallways and rooms. In every room luxurious forniture stands around. To my surprise I saw not one resident, but a whole lot of servants.

Inside the great hall, the clan symbol of the Uchiha towers about a man. His gaze lies upon me and I bow down. On both sides of the room, about a dozen elders are seated. Next to the man a few steps down a beautiful dark haired woman sits.

"My name is Lord Tajima Uchiha, are you the child we have heard about?", he simply asks. His presence is intimidating to say the least.

I sit up a bit and start talking:"Erm, yes my lord. My name is Hana Ta-Uchiha. My father was Kenta Uchiha." They don't need to hear anything else I geuss.

"So you have activated the sharingan, impressive at your age.", he muses.

"The what?", I ask, remembering the red eyes I say:"Oh the red eyes?" So that what they are called.

"Clearly you have no clue, that might be better anyway, considering you are a girl.", the Uchiha Lord sighs.

"We can't send her away, she has the Sharingan and her family is dead.", an elder speaks up. The elders start debating and getting louder.

"Well someone must take her in.", the clan leader decides. Suddenly silence. Not a single elder says a word. I get scared, will they send me away? At home no one talks to me and I am running out of food.

"No one?", the Uchiha patriac says after a while.

"I will take her.", a female voice speaks up. i turn my head slightly. An old woman around sixty years of age. Her hair is gray and put together in an artful way. She has onyx eyes like all Uchiha that I have seen and wears a black kimono. Her expression is stoic, but she seems kind.

"How generous, Elder Mako.", the Clan leader says.

"I need a student.", the woman simply states. The elders nod. No one intervines.

"This meeting is dismissed.", Lord Tajima declares and all of the elders go, one after another.

The woman takes my hand and we walk outside. Silently we walk to her home a house at the edge of the village. Then she bathes me and tells me that she is a medic and that she has debated a long time, about taking on a student. The woman then tells me that the moment she saw me she knew that I would become her student. Even though she has a very strict persona, I know that deep inside she is gentle. She gave a me room in the attic. Well a storage room, now, but she said that tomorrow we would clean it and it'll be my room. Anyhow she gives me new clothes and some food, before I head up.

Cleaned up I can finally eye myself in a mirror standing in the cornor of the room. My onyx eyes are not rarety, just as my pale complexion. The only thing that differs me from the Uchiha are my long golden looks. It stands out among the straight black hair. My hair cascades down my back and I have never cut it. My face I geuss is oridinary. I have a small nose and big eyes, nothing is especially ugly or pretty about me.

The next few days I get used to calling her master or elder Mako. Our day is always the same. We get up at sun rise, eat and go out to search for herbs. Then before lunch we make ointments. After lunch we go out and treat patients. In the afternoon she teaches me reading, math and more things about medics. If I still have time after that I go out and explore the village. A few kids didn't want to play with me, because I am a halfbreed and a bastard. Well a bunch of other kids accpted me. Anyhow settling in was not hard.

The thing that was hard, was leaving my mothers grave and the village behind, though I know that here I am save at least. My eyes have not activated since that day and to be honest I don't want them to. I just want to live here in peace with elder Mako. But soon I learnt about war and sacrafice.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Chapter one is the intoduction to the story, soon it'll pick up pace.**

**Tobirama is coming in later chapters, while Madara is in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello this is Chapter 2 of my story. I forgot to mention that all of the Characters, except for my OC belong to their rightful owners. Though the story may seem a bit rushed now, I try to improve my pacing and story telling.**

**Anyway, in this Chapter a few years have passed the ages are (just that no one is confused):**

**Hashirama:19**

**Madara: 18**

**Tobirama: 17**

**Izuna:16**

**OC Hana:15-16**

* * *

At age ten shinobi were send to the battlefront. The live expectancy is low and set at age thirty, to blame are all of the young deaths. The ones that made it to sixteen years of age, are considered man. The killing never stops and so do the wounded. Over the course of four years, dispite my young age I have become a well known healer, all under the wing of elder Mako. She became like a second mother to me. Treating the wounded I was first confronted with the horrors of war.

At age twelve the girls of the Uchiha village started to receive basic training on self-defense. The life of a shinobi is nothing for girls and the maximum that we are allowed to do is guard duty and healing. Uchiha woman stay at home and take care of the village. As a shinobi I showed talent, but due to my gender my training was ended after the basics. At night I sneak out and study some justus from Makos books. Inside the forest near a small stream of water.

"Fireball justsu!", I say and sign some handsigns. Then I blew, but the only thing I get is smoke. I turn my head back to the book, frustrated I exclaim:"Can it be that hard?"

"Fireball justu.", a voice behind me says and I see a flame in the corner of my eye. Quickly I turn and see a well known face, I bow. Now I am in trouble.

"L-Lord Madara.", I mumble, he takes a few steps towards me. His spiky unruly hair hasn't been cut for a long time. His eyes wander me. Madara Uchiha. The girls I know have different views on him, about a quarter has a crush. The rest of them fear him, as they should. He is called a demon in battle. I am neither, though I respect him.

"You are Elder Makos student, right? What's your name?", the onyx eyed teen asks.

"H-Hana.", I stutter.

"Raise your head.", he orders. I look into his eyes.

"What are you doing out here?", Madara goes on, looking at the book.

"I-I...erm training?", I reply.

"A girl training in the middle of the night?", he laughs.

"What is so funny.", I interrupt him.

"It's just. All the girls I know are annoyed with justus and don't like them.", he chuckles on.

"Well, I am interested.", I state and pick up the book and am about to leave.

"Where do you want to go?", Madara asks. I go want to go away, but not before bowing.

"Home?", I mumble.

"Just stay, do you still want to master that justu?", he wants to know. I turn around and nod.

"Well then let's get started.", the shinobi encourages me.

I met Madara a few times like this, he helps me out with my fighting skills and we talk a bit. My opinion on him changed, at first he was just that untouchable, noble, strong shinobi. But after getting to know him personally he is just a nice guy with a hard shell. Still something deep inside lingers in him, something dark, I just don't know what it is yet. My eyes are set on the target, as I shot my kunai. Today Madaras mind seems to be absent.

"Are you ok?", I ask, looking at him. He just sits there and looks at the target, but doesn't say a word. The moon is our light, some say we are the descendants of the moon. After a solid minute he snaps out of it.

"Erm, sorry I have just some things on my mind.", he admits.

"What is it?", I ask worried about him.

"Nothing for you to worry, shall we continue?", the raven haired teen asks and I just nod.

The next few weeks flew by like usual. I help out Elder Mako in the infirmary. The wounded are treated there. My next patient is Lord Izuna, he was wounded only slightly, a few cuts. He is sitting outside in his full uniform. The blood on his clothes and his face is not his and cleans his sword. I get some ointment and bandages and walk towards him. I set down my tray with the medical supplies and hand him a cup of tea. I take a closer look a him. Except for a wound on his arm, no wounds are really worth tending to, after all those are only minor scratches.

"Here Lord Izuna, drink this. I'll take care of your injury.", I smile at him. The teen is baffled and just nods.

I start doing my healing and he says:"That isn't that necessary, I am fine."

"What's necessary or not decide I as healer. My Lord", I mumble, while my hands lay upon his injury. He gives me a smug smile in reply to my comment and then adds some words along as well.

"You are pretty arrogant for someone your age.", he hisses, as I apply the ointment.

"You are not that much older.", I giggle and he gives me a weird look. I stop and add:"My Lord."

"At least you have manners, what is your name?", he wants to know.

"Hana.", I reply.

"You are Hana, the student of Elder Mako?", he judges me and I start wrapping the bandages around his arm.

"Yes, I am anyhow, change the bandages once a day, take the ointment and, oh after every bathing change it too.", I add and pack all of my medical supplies and stand up.

"Oh yeah, I'll do, see you around.", he says his goodbyes and I leave with a small bow.

A few days later Madara and I trained again. In the moonlight we trained tai justu. The grass was soft and the heat of the summer was thick in the air. Madara was fast and I could never beat him. His strengh and skills are infamous and he is high respected in our clan. After Madara pinned me down, I start laughing. His smug smile fades. This face reminds of Izunas smug smile.

"What's wrong?", he asks.

"You made the same face as Izuna, when I told him, to get over his ego and let me treat him.", I explain. His eyes were slightly in shock. I geuss no one ever said something against them. Of course, they are Tajima Uchiha's sons and Madara is next in line for being Clan leader.

"You met Izuna?", he asks. He realises that he is still on top of me and lets me go, sitting down beside me.

"Briefly. He seems nice.", I say and sit up.

"Yeah you bet.", Madara chuckles in a deep voice.

"Why?", I ask and look confused at him.

"He is a ladies man, don't be fooled.", the shinobi warns me of his younger brother.

"Anyhow, how about some fresh water.", I say and stand up. I walk towards the spring and dip my hands in. Then I take a sip of the pure water. Behind me familiar steps follow.

"Let's change subject.", the teen smiles.

"Fine.", I say, wipe my mouth and turn around.

"In three days the anual Uchiha mask ball is held. How old are you?", he asks, already knowing the answer. I turned fifteen last year, I am almost sixteen now. Madara is older than me, but that never bothered neither of us. My reply is a simple smile.

"Are you allowed to go?", he wants to know desperately. Elder Mako was against it at first, but after convincing her over and over again, that I should get along with everyone, she gave in. Dispite it being a mask ball, everyone will know me in an instant, as my golden locks stand out.

"Yes, but it won't be fun anyways!", I pout.

"Stop being such a child.", he laughs and squezes my cheeks.

"It's just all know it's me, but I don't know the other person.", I say depressed and sit down.

"What about hair dye?", he tries to give me ideas.

"Get that stuff out of my hair again.", I say and remember that one time when Elder Mako said that one of the flowers we used is also a hair dye. Naive as I was I tried it out, with less than promising results. I just wanted to fit in. That evening she sat with me and smiled:"I like your hair. Why would you change it?" My answer was simple:"To fit in." Now at age fifteen I have come to realize that I need no ones approvement and I don't ever try out hair dye again. It took me three hours to get it out!

"Well I like your hair.", the older teen smiles.

"Thank you.", I say and start blushing as red as a tomato.

Three days later I get ready for the ball. My kimono is traditionally dark blue with a pattern of cherryblossoms. The obi was golden and Elder Mako has borowed it to me. The mask I wear is a fox mask. My hair is tied in a up hairstyle and another decoration borowed by elder Mako is attached to it. The hair pin is gold, with cherryblossoms of course. I love all flowers, not just cherry blossoms.

Then after sundown I get ready to go. Elder Mako decided to stay at home as in her words:"The ball is just something for you young people to fool around. Some will get drunk and others will kiss. Don't you dare kiss anyone!" Thinking of her I smile to myself. She cares a lot. My feet get into the high shoes prepared for me. They look graceful, but I can just not walk in them. Trying not to fall I make my way to the Uchiha main house.

At the door a few of my friends meet me. Emiko and Sayuri. Emiko is also a healer who works with me, she is two years my senior. Her name meaning smiling child really suits her well and I can hear her giggle from miles away. Sayuri meanwhile is a bit more reserved. She works as a maid and is also two years older than me. Though she is young her beauty is astonishing. She had to refuse almost ten offers of marriage. She has her hopes up for tonight to find someone that does not like her beauty, but her personality.

In our clan woman tend to marry at eighteen. If you are unmarried at the age of 25 or 26 you are considered an old maid. The man choose woman younger than themselfs, as they first have to proof their survival skills in battle. Elder Mako married only once when she was younger, but he died, so she remained alone. Most woman remarry though and some girls are send off into rich civil families or other shinobi clans. Uchiha woman are considered beautiful and graceful, at least that's what they say. I could prove them otherwise, if they'd see me struggling in my shoes.

"Girls, could you call me Yuna tonight. I want to be undetected.", she mumbles.

"Aye Captain.", Emiko chimes. I give her my okay as well. Walking inside my eyes are blinded by all of the lights and flashy decorations around. The music rings in my ear and we walk towards a grand buffet. Emiko gets all excited and eats a lot. I take a look around for Madara, but can't seem to find him. Meanwhile Sayuri is talking to a man. From his voice I immediatly know it's Izuna and from his duck butt hair. Knowing Sayuri, she will not fall for his schemes.

"Hana, wanna dance?", Emiko asks, after she is finished with her eating rampage. Emikos mask is a rabbit, she is such a sweet heart. We blend into the crowd leaving Sayuri and Izuna alone. Emiko grabs my hand we walk through the crowd. My eyes wander the dance floor and a voice from behind me asks me:"May I?" I jump around to see a bear mask. A tall man, I am not familiar with and not know the voice of.

"Erm, do I know you?", I ask, confused.

"Oh the mask, well everyone knows you. I am Tatsuo, you treated me a while ago.", he sutters. Then I remember. He is a very strong built man. When he came in he had a injury on his back and I took care of him. His hair is short and well spicky. He reveals his face for a short time for me to remember. His face has masculine features and a scar marks his right cheek, though he is handsome.

"Now I remember.", I smile behind my mask.

"I wanted to thank you. So would you dance with me?", he requests, offering me his hand.

"Gladly.", I reply taking it. Emiko gives me a thumbs up and takes the hand of Tatsuos friend. He asked her at the same time.

The dancing part was very nice, though I stepped on his feet more than a few times. Unlike some other couples, we remain in appropiate distance. His eyes are very gentle. After a few rounds we end our dance, because another one of Tatsuos friends is drunk and he needs to help him home. Tatsuo apologizes a lot, before leaving. Meanwhile Emiko is at the buffet again. Her metabolism is amazing, as she is not even that chubby! The air is stuffy and I decide to get outside for a bit. My feet are sore. Madara is no where to be seen. I go into the gardens of the mansion, away from all of the couples, to a small stream. I hang my feet in and try to ignore the sounds of smooching.

Before I know it, a hand is on my shoulder. He is behind me:"There you are. Have you seen Izuna by any chance?"

"No, I am sorry. Why?", I say and he sits down beside me.

"I am afraid he might do something stupid.", he sighs.

"Like what?", I ask. He takes of his mask and takes a deep breath.

"Deflower some girl.", he chuckles. My cheeks get red and I blush. Madara takes a look at me and starts laughing.

"You are stupid! Is he that bad?", I ask and take of my mask.

"Yes he is.", he smiles. Izuna is a ladies man and he talked to Sayuri.

"He talked to one of my friends.", I say.

"When where, who?", he asks all fussy.

"Calm down it was at the beginning of the event. Her name is...", I stay quiet.

"Her name is...", he raises is eyebrows, yes I can see that in the moon light. My feet get cold and I pull them out.

"I can't tell, it's a mask ball.", I state. He would stop him anyway.

"What have you been up to?", he wants to know.

"Dancing, I met a shinobi I healed.", I say. That peaks his intereset.

"His name?", the teen wants to know.

"Jealous?", I comment.

"No, I just want to know that you stay out of trouble.", he admits, so he is jealous, at least a bit.

"Tatsuo.", I reply.

"That blockhead?", he comments sly. Tatsuo has butted heads with Madara before I heard. Both are the same age, so that isn't surprising. I feel a slight chill and shake a bit.

"Here.", he gives me his jacket and hangs it over my shoulders. Again a blush creeps over my face as he is so close.

"T-Thanks.", I stutter.

"Stay away from guys like him.", he simply says and gives me a strict look.

"And what are guys I should chase after?", I chuckle.

He thinks a small time and then turns his face back to me and answers:"Couragous, strong, honest, loyal to our clan, inteligent, not some blockhead like Tatsuo. At least an acomplished shinobi." I nod at every word.

"Are you talking about yourself?", I ask and he gets flustered.

"No, but those are the qualities of a good man.", he replies in self defense. I know that I have a crush on him, it's just he is so nice and we train a lot. Though I am not sure how he feels.

"You are right.", I agree looking at him. Our eyes shimmer in the moonlight and we move closer. The aura changes. As our faces close in I close my eyes and just as we are about to kiss, not more than an inch away, a call echos through the night:"Sayuri. Wait. I am sorry, come back."

The voice is Izunas. Madara rolls him eyes and I look around. My mask and shoes lie in the gras. Sayuri runs past us crying and I jump up, running after her. "I am sorry.", I say and leave Madara star struck. My feet touch the cold stones on the ground and soon, I reach the gate of the Uchiha manor and catch up to her. She is completely shocked as she sees me coming after her. Sobing she falls into my arms.

I hold her and we both fall to our knees. What had happened. Sayuri says some words like:"H-He just. I didn't want to." I don't understand, but either way I guide her home and make her look presentable. We sneak in through the backdoor, so no one notices us. Her face is pale and her eyes puffy. I help her with her kimono and she lays down. Before I leave I check on her again.

"He wanted more from me than kisses, but I didn't want to. Izuna said that he loved me, but I just don't believe him.",Sayuri said. She is a maid and he is the son of the clan leader of course such a match is not common and problematic. I should get Madara out of my head. Maybe it's for the best if we don't see each other again at all. I am a half breed and he is the future clan leader. All the two of us could gain is heartbreak. So I decide to forget my crush on him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please comment or vote.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi again and thank you for reading. This chapter has another time skip. Tobirama will appear in later chapters. (The OC's in this chapter are based on girls from other anime - Do you know which Anime?)**

**So the ages are:**

**Hashirama:20-21**

**Madara:19-20**

**Tobirama:18-19**

**Izuna:17-18**

**OC:16-17**

* * *

I didn't want to see Madara again. So I avoided him. He left a box for me at the infirmary with my shoes, mask and a note saying:"I am sorry." As the weeks went on I turned sixteen. Sayuri slowly started to get over Izuna. My heart hurt every time I think about him. I stopped going to the woods. Shortly before new year Tajima Uchiha passed on. Madara took on his role as clan leader.

He worked hard to prove all the Uchihas wrong, who had doubts because of his age. The Senju had a new clan leader as well, as Tajima killed his rival Bustuma of the Senju clan at the same time he killed him. The Senju leader, threw a sword at him, after Tajima burned him heavily. Through the flames he couldn't see the sword coming.

"Hana, we need some more bandages over here.", a healer calls out to me. My feet run as fast as possible. Another clash with the Senju. Outside it was cold, I run towards the storage house in the backyard of the house. The ground is iced and I fall. Shaking because of the cold I stand up and get on with my duty, more wounded are to come. I grab as much as I can get and run back to my collegues handing them the bandages.

Then two man come inside. I don't see their faces. I don't want to see their faces, because if I do and know someone, I would lose my concentration. One carries a heavily wounded shinobi. I say:"Take him to that bed I'll be there in just a moment."

I pick up some supplies and hurry over. The man is heavily breathing. A kunai is stuck in his arm and leg. Most of our wounded survive. If we can treat them fast enough and that is the problem. Carrying a wounded person back is a burden and sometimes impossible, or they die along the way. As most healers are woman there is no way that we can help them. The Senju have female shinobi, as medics, only a few, but growing in numbers. Their wounded have higher chances for survival than ours.

I take both kunai out and order the man that carried him here to press a bandage onto the wound at the leg. Meanhwile I treat the arm, I take the desinfectant, from which the man cries out in pain. After that I heal his arm and wrap it up. After that I take care of the leg. The man calms down after the treatment and I give him some tea. I stand up to thank the other man only to see that it is Madara.

"I-I am sorry my Lord.", I stutter in surprise, after all I have not seen him since he became our leader. I bow and just as I am about to take my leave for the patient he mumbles:"Thank you" I look at him and then at the man. It's Tatsuo. I have seen him a few times around and we talked a bit, but we are just friends. He is unlike Madara, where my feelings of friendship are confused, well more than confused. I still like him, but I avoided him, so neither one of us gets hurt. I take my leave finally and after I am away from him I take a deep breath. My heart races and I just can't believe him. His eyes, there was so much sorrow and sadness. The death of his father must have taken it's toll on him.

That night I sneak out to train again, he won't be coming anyways cause he is too busy. I start with justus, some I have to train a few times, others I know right from the start. My clothes are thick and soon I get hot and take one layer of. Since we Uchiha have a fire affinity for the most part, we tend to like summer more than winter and I can't agree more.

"Get a scarf or you'll catch a cold.", the blood in my veins freezes.

"W-Why are you here? My Lord.", I stutter not turning around.

"Couldn't sleep and please don't call me Lord, at least not when it's just us.", he states. Madara walks up to me and gives me a scarf. I don't accept it and push his hand away.

"I am sorry about your father.", I say and look him into the eyes the first time. Seemingly uncomfortable he changes the subject.

"I am sorry too about that time and Izuna, he is just-", I interrupt him and add:"Bastard?"

"Well not in the sense of the word, but I would say a massive perverted idiot.", the shinobi smiles at me.

"Why did you avoid me?", he wants to know. He looks hurt and I am sorry and sad.

"I just wanted to. I don't know you are Madara Uchiha and I am a bastard half breed. Please. But we can be friends.", I reply.

"Friends? I thought.", he stops and gives me hurtful look.

"Right we will only get hurt.", I say, I turn my eyes to the ground, so he can't see that tears are starting to form.

"I will not give up. I will wait.", he simply says and hugs me.

That night we redeemed our lost friendship. Healing takes time both on the inside and outside. Anyways we meet up almost every night training hard. As summer rolled around I was very confident in my skills, both with and without the sharingan. Then one day I requested to be heard at the council meeting. I have talked about my plan with Elder Mako, but not Madara.

"My Lord and honored members of the council, our wounded are dying in the fields with no medical support. We have enough healers here, but not there. The Senju have healers in the field, who save the wounded there. Their shinobi have a 25% higher live expectancy, than ours. The further away the battle field the less the chance of survival for our men. We need to change. I, Hana Uchiha request to assist the wounded in the field, as a medic and Shinobi.", I state. After that outrage broke out. Some even get onto Elder Makos back for raising me so imputent. Madara is quick to shut them down.

"Stop everyone. What she says is right we need more medics in the fields, but not as young as her and not female.", he says.

"Why not, my lord? Why not females, I mean the Sen-", I get interrupted by him.

"I don't care what the Senju do. We as Uchiha have our principals and we stick to them.", he states angrily.

"This clan council meeting is finished.", the leader declares and takes off. The other elders leave confused and give me weird glances. As I walk home with Elder Mako she says:"You did well, do not take it personal."

"It's hard not to.", I say. My idea was bashed and I riled Madara up, yes I got under his skin. His eyes were filled with rage.

"When I was your age, I did the same.", Elder Mako smiles bitterly in rememberance.

"Really, what happend?", I say.

"They said that I was crazy and I was looked down upon as being a rebel. It lasted over two years I tried again and again. Then I met my husband and he talked me out of it.", she explains. This will not happen to me.

Tonight I train again and he joins me in the forest. His steps are silent as they should be, but I still notice them and I turn. The he appears before me and knocks me down. I lie on the ground and give him a weird look. His face is stoic and he disapproves.

"Is that the reason you wanted to train?", he simply states. I just nod. The Senju have woman on the front lines, like Toka Senju, she is strong why can't I?

"I wanted to serve our clan.", I say.

"By dying?", he replies letting out a sly laugh.

"No by saving people.", I say and stand up. Before I can Madara pushes me down again.

"Look at you. You are too weak! Hashirama would kill you in seconds as would Tobirama. They are merciless.", Madara says and sits down in front of me with his arms crossed.

"Do you know them?", I ask. I am always so casual with him, maybe that's the reason we are true friends. I really don't care if he is our leader, a friend is a friend.

"Yes, how can I not, we meet in battle like I don't know. A lot.", he geusses.

"Did you ever try making a treaty?", I ask.

"Too be honest he tries, but I am suspicious. I don't believe in his good intentions.", the clan leader says.

"He tries, so you have talked to Hashirama Senju?", I ask wide eyed. The man is feared and he and Madara are equally matched.

"I have known Hashirama since childhood. Back then we didn't know each others last names. We got along well and talked about peace, until my father found out. We went out to kill him. I wanted to warn him and I did. His father had planned the same thing and he warned me. It came to a confrontation and we each chose to save our little brothers. I abandoned my friendship with him and gained my sharingan. Izuna is my only brother left and I would do anything to protect him and our clan.", the clan leader says. I wonder what's it like to have siblings. I only have the clan and all of them I want to protect them.

"I want to help you protect the clan.", I say.

"You are too brave for your own good.", Madara mumbles.

The next council meeting I sit down again in front of the great council and Madara has said that he had thought about my request.

"We need more medical support. I will allow anyone, including females with medical ninjustu over the age of 16 and with acomplished knowlege in the use of the sharingan and ninjustu join the fight. They will be trained just as any other Uchiha shinobi and eventually have to pass the training, only if they can acomplish that we let them leave. They are not to engage the enemy. They are only there as medical support", Madara states. He knows how old I am and clearly tries his best to convince the elders.

After this resolution was made public the uproar was actually quieter than expected. Seven girls including myself and Emiko have decided to join the special support unit. We have a hard training regiment to ensure that we are truely prepared. We had to arrive at five in the morning. Our training includes mostly building physical strengh and training combat related things. Our trainer today is Izuna.

We each have to choose weapons. I am good with kunai, while Emiko sticks to shuriken. I have a lot of physical strengh, while she is more agile. Still we are no match against our trainer Izuna. He also thinks very traditional and gives us girls a hard time. Tatsuo explains the weapons to us, his injuries are still not healed, but he is scheduled to become our taijustu trainer next month.

Izuna explains the sharingan to us:"The abilities of the sharingan varey from user to user. Some can sense chakra and see very sharp in battle, others can copy justus and some have extrodinary Gejustu abilities. Today we will help you find out in what field your strenghs lie, so that you can use your gift to the fullest extent."

We get into line and I am first. I activate my eyes and get into hand to hand combat with Izuna. My eye has evolved into the furthest stage that can be acheived via training and has a pattern with three tomoes. He kicks me and throws some shuriken at me, with ease I shot a kunai that protects me from all of them. Then my opponent tries out some justus. I copy them as fast has he does them and it ends in an small explosion, I get thrown in the air and land uncomfortable on my backside. Izuna comes out of the fog and smiles at me, again smug:"Nice, try. You have been training. Your eyes are very good."

"Next one.", he says and points at a girl a few years my senior. Most of the girls that signed up for the special unit have had some prior training. I stand up and dust of my shorts. For the first time I wear trousers. As there are no female shinobi we have to make do with the man's uniforms. We decided to make our own uniforms and recycle some old ones. Most of us were beat up and pretty exhausted from the fight. Izuna just says:"No break, we will run around the stronghold ten times."

My eyes widen. Ten times?! All of us groan in annoyance, but no use. Then he adds:"With your full garments. Medical kits and weapons!" I put on my bag and we start. The first three rounds were exhausting. In the fourth round our feet started hurting. Luckily for us it's autum. The first one that starts falling behind is a girl named Mai. Her brown short hair is flattering in the wind. She breathes heavy. One of the main problems we have is as I mentioned before the lack of strengh and secondly the lack of endurance. Mai is also very short and weighs no more than 95 pounds. She loses her balance and falls.

"Get up or else you must run an extra lap.", Izuna threatens her. Mai seems scared and has almost tears in her eyes. Then he says:"Look at you a little girl who can't even run with a bagpack."

The look in her eyes changes and she gets up and starts closing in on us. I swear that I can see fire coming out of her eyes. Mai has only recently started training medical ninjustu, but is a natural. Emiko told me that her father died and so she awakend her Sharingan. As for Emiko, her sister died while giving birth. She was only twenty. Still she didn't break down. After she got her sharingan and we had the allowance to fight Emiko agreed to join me without hesitation.

Running the sixth lap, my feet are not only in pain, but they are burning as well, my back is killing me. Our group has split into three groups, with Emiko, Maho, a very persistent and difficult girl and myself in the front tier. Mai is at the end getting yelled at by Izuna. I feel for that poor unfortunate girl. Maho has an aura about her that is hard to explain. The raven haired girl is a beauty with middle lengh hair and a small molde under her right eye. In her eyes you can see determination. Maho may seem cold, but I geuss that there is more to it.

In round eight, my knees begin shaking and I have such a thirst. It is day break soon. Some more girls from the middle field have started falling behind. Anyhow Emiko is still beside me and Maho is a few meters ahead of us. One of the girls colapses and Tatsuo helps her inside the village. Her bagpack and weapons are drops on the ground.

In round nine of of the laps, some girls in the end are about to pass out, but made it. Another girl falls and has to go to the infirmary. During the last round it we somehow all made it. At the village gate we drop onto the ground. We had no break and we drink a lot now. Running and making breaks is one thing we ran about twenty five miles, or fourty kilometers. The sun is falling. At last Mai has arrived, she made it! I am surprised to say the least.

"You have done ok. Who has come in first?", he asks, with Emiko and Maho raising their hands.

"Good, you carry the bags of the ones that didn't make it.", Izuna insists and continues:"Before you leave I want to ask you. What does it mean to be a shinobi?"

"To fight for your clan.", Maho states, still out of breath.

"No, any other idea?", he asks. We all just stare at him and he sighs.

"A shinobi is one that has to endure. You girls can bearly endure a run. In the next six months Tatsuo and I will mold you into proper shinobi. The council is foolish to expect that you will stay on the sidelines. I may not agree with your choice, but you got guts and I will help you survive. Tomorrow at five. Tell the other two girls that they have failed. You are all dismissed.", he says and leaves us in the dust.

Maho, Emiko and I carry the bags and the weapons to the storage. At home I undo my shoes and bathe myself. At dinner I tell Elder Mako about the day and eat almost twice the normal amount of food. I crawl upstairs at all fours and drop onto my bed. Before sleeping I heal my feet. The have blisters and bruises. Training is hard, but we have to do it. Our minds and bodies need to be strong.

* * *

**Thank you for reading please vote or comment!**


End file.
